1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a tool and kit for exfoliating skin, particularly for microabrasion of the dermis.
2. The Related Art
Exfoliation of skin can be accomplished through abrasive cosmetic compositions, mechanical implements and combinations of these procedures. The process can impart a fresh and healthy appearance in addition to removing dull layers of dead skin.
Recently products have entered the market particularly focusing upon microdermabrasion. La Prairie sells a microdermabrasion system featuring a cream formulated with “natural diamonds”, “freshwater pearls” and “crystal quartz”. The cream is sold with three specially designed applicators, one for use on the face and two for the body. These applicators employ plastic handles and a massage pad attached thereto. Other products such as the Vita-K Microdermabrasion kit packages a resurfacing cream, a bottle of smoothing serum and a battery operated mechanical massage brush with two attachments.
Although many of the products being marketed are effective exfoliating systems, those which use implements can be subject to microbiological contamination. There are many sources of contamination, particularly in situations where a wetted pad is improperly dried. Moist enclosed environments tend to allow for the growth of microorganisms.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool and kit that avoids the problem of microbiological contamination.